


Gossip in Binary

by voidrant



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: AI/Human relationship, Bad Flirting, F/F, Getting Together, probably mostly dialogue, women!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrant/pseuds/voidrant
Summary: Maxwell and Hera gossip about the love drama on the ship!
Relationships: Hera/Alana Maxwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gossip in Binary

**Author's Note:**

> Woo ! Once again back at it with the small fics ! Once again , for my friends ! :]

Maxwell sat in the chair of the comms room that was currently unoccupied. She tapped her fingers on the panel, tired and drowsy. "Heraaa,"

"Yes, M-Maxwell?" Her voice came from the speakers in the room. "Do you ne-need anything?"

Maxwell ran a hand through her hair and slumped farther into the chair. "Nothing has been happening! I didn't think your crew was so boring!" 

Ever since Maxwell had arrived at the Hephaestus, it's almost like the most interesting things that have happened had been, well, dangerous. Other than getting to talk to Hera. It was a completely different experience than talking to anyone else on the ship. Hera was interesting, and made out of interesting things. People, Maxwell was alright with. AIs, she was amazing. So, obviously, her and Hera got to know each other fairly quickly.

Hera trusted her, and saw her as a close friend. Maxwell was someone she could talk about _her_ problems with, and she would understand. It was nice; she wasn't expected to have all the answers and was able to take things slow with just the two of them. Maxwell's crew, on the other hand, she wasn't much of a fan. Jacobi, she felt like he was too snappy, too rude for no reason, too much of an explosive behavior. Hera laughed at herself when she thought about that one. Kepler, well, it was Kepler. He was aggressive and picky. Just not fun. But Maxwell, she trusted her with her life. 

"Hey! _You_ don't get to say an-anything about my crew! Remind me, which one has the man _needs_ you to kn-know you're inferior to him? It’s like he learned the word po-power when he was four and made his personality based off of it for the rest of his life." 

Maxwell chuckled when she saw an angry emoticon pop up on the small screen on the panel. "No need to get so defensive! But, since we're on the topic," She lowered her voice and and glanced around, like she was expecting someone to come in. "have you seen how he's been acting around Jacobi? Like, tell me I'm not the only one picking up on this," 

Hera made a short beeping sound. "No! Even _I_ can feel their tension! It's so-"

"Right! Ugh!" Maxwell whisper-yelled. She moved forward to prop her elbows up on the control panel. "And this isn't new! I've been having to deal with this _forverrr_." She groaned. "imagine someone who's basically your brother getting into this guy that has an obsession with running his own totalitarian government."

"Are you allowed to talk about him like that?"

"Is he going to hear me?"

There was a pause before Hera let out a quick _No,_ a smiling lining her words.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem! Plus, it's just gossip, not like I'll be thrown out the airlock for it." She hoped. 

She could not count the times she grew increasingly frustrated at the two of them on their own ship. It didn't _always_ interfere with her work, but it was difficult to get things done when the only other people there would constantly be making weird eyes at each other. " _Gross,"_ she would say under her breath, and get back to work.

Hera winced. "Gosh, that must suck. I can't imagine dealing with that," She paused for a minute before continuing, "oh, wait! Yes I can!" 

"Oh?"

"Do you have any idea how annoying it was to listen to Minkowski and Lovelace? They just don't stop! It'll go on for _hoursss_ talking about nothing! 

"Tell me more," She grinned. 

"Alright, alright, so," She audibly sighed and Maxwell could picture her relaxing. "basically, when Lovelace got here things were super tense! But, that's a topic for later, anyway when she got here it's like they hated each other? Which, like, yeah! Because, it was super weird. But it's like they suddenly just," She paused. "stopped! They were best friends out of nowhere! Which is cool I guess? But now! Instead of hating it's like you can _feel_ them wanting to make some kind of move! You know?"

Maxwell nodded vigorously and noticed a smiley face pop up on the screen. "Oh my god, right! It's like they're trying to make it weird,"

"Exactly! Just, like, kiss or something,"

"If I saw Jacobi and Kepler kiss I'd faint. Could you believe that?"

Hera laughed at that. "That would be so scary,"

People seemed to forget Hera can hear almost _everything_ said. It was always embarrassing to overhear a conversation she wasn't supposed to. There's so much that she could tell Maxwell, but she decided against it, though she'd probably get a laugh out of it. She couldn't. Well... 

"I heard that Jacobi thinks Eiffel is good looking,"

Maxwell slammed her hands down onto the panel in front of her and gawked. "You are lying! There's no way,"

"I promise! You can't tell anyone though, I'll get in so much trouble,"

"I promise," She makes an X across her chest and presses her hands against her cheeks. "What else do you know?"

"Nope, nu-uh. You can't have anymore,"

"Please, please, pleaseee!" Maxwell puffed out her lips and made a begging motion with her hands. "I'm so starved for good drama! There's nothing going on!"

Silence fell between them before Hera sighed again. "Fine,"

"YES!"

"But you have to promise to not tell _anyone_ anything."

She nodded and leaned closer to the small speaker in the panel where Hera's voice was coming through.

It was times like these where she felt connected with Hera. Fun little conversations in the middle of the night where no one was listening. It made her feel like she was at a sleep over in elementary school again. She didn't feel old or overworked. With Hera, it was like some kind of fun little break in between the serious things. It made her feel warm.

She had thought about it before. Maybe she _did_ have feelings for Hera. Was that weird? Having feelings for an AI, especially one she was so close with. Why would it be? Hera was just like everyone else. Well, not like everyone else. She was special; she was very, very special to Maxwell. If she put it off that'd be no good. So, she decided to tell her _eventually_. Of course, it was going to feel a bit odd, but what could she do? She knew pushing it down was just going to cause her trouble later. And here she was. Maybe she could wait-

"I'm pretty sure Eiffel also had a _really itty bitty tinie tiny_ thing for Minkowski at some point? I think I remember hearing something about it-"

"OH. MY. GOD. I can see that! EW,"

It felt like a punch to the gut, but a fun one! See, she would never know these things if she didn't hang out with Hera. Plus one!

Hera laughed. "Be nice!"

"Isn't Minkowski married?"

She sat for a moment and thought, "I'm pretty sure something happened?"

Maxwell's eyebrows shot up. "Something happened?"

"Yeah, I believe so, but I'm not sure what."

"Uh-huh," She stopped for a second before continuing, "what about Hilbert?"

"What about him?"

"Does he has a secret admirer?"

"Gosh, I hope not."

Maxwell crossed her arms over her chest and stared off. Maybe she could bring a little fun to the conversation, but she didn't want to make it weird. Maybe they could be weird together. But, Hera wasn't weird, she was sweet and fun to talk too. She must have stayed quiet for too long, since Hera's voice pulled her out of her head.

"Maxwell, you alright?"

She moved her head to the side and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking, what about Kepler?"

"Kepler? Didn't he almost kill Hilbert?"

"Yeah, it could be like an enemies to lovers kind of thing. Plus, it could work in your favor, don't you want him dead anyway?"

Hera giggled. "You know me well!"

"I try."

They fall into silence again.

Maxwell bit her lip before asking, "What about you?" She could have blamed sleep deprivation for what she said, but she knew it was all her.

"What?" Hera sounded confused.

"Do you... like anyone?" Oh yeah, they were in extreme sleep over territory now.

This probably wasn't the best time to bring anything like this up, she knew that, but now she felt like she was going to explode.

"I mighttt," Her tone was more testing than nervous, which way good. Maxwell bit down her smile before asking who it was. "Nooope! That is _not_ how this works!"

"C'mon, Hera! Pleaseee!" She was more nervous than she was letting on. Well, if it wasn't her, she'd just have to move on.

"Tell me who you like first!" Hera stopped before adding, "If you like anyone,"

"I do," She watched as an exclamation mark popped onto the screen before quickly vanishing. "but, you don't get to know; I asked you first!"

"Unfair," Another smile appeared. "at least tell me if it's a guy or not,"

Maxwell rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, I only have a few options for men and I don't like any of them. Your turn,"

"Alright, mine isn't a guy either,"

"Okay, we're getting somewhere. What do they look like?"

"Well," Hera hesitated. "they're very pretty."

Maxwell sighed. "That is cheating."

A winky face appeared on the screen.

"Give me something else to go off of. Are they bossy?"

"Sometimes,"

She put a finger to her chin. "That does't narrow it down,"

"You haven't answered the second question!"

"Because you haven't given me any useful information!"

"Ugh,"

Maxwell thought for a second before her next question. "Are they nice?"

"They are to me."

Her heart jumped in her chest. She was nice to Hera. But, she was nice to everyone, right? No, but it still felt like it was leaning towards something else. Maybe she was right about it not being her.

"Okay! Now you have to answer! What do they look like?"

She wondered if she should lie, but then decided that would get her nowhere. "I don't know,"

"What?"

"I don't know what she looks like,"

"How? Don't you see everyone everyday? It would kind of be hard to miss- oh, _ohhh,"_

Maxwell bit down on her lip again. No one said anything.

"Well! That was easier than I thought," Hera sighed.

It was Maxwell's turn to be confused. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I like you too!"

She blinked once, then twice. "Oh, oh my God. Wow, okay."

She started laughing and Hera joined her. 

"Sorry it took so long to tell you, I wasn't sure how you'd feel,"

"I felt the same way!"

"You're kidding," Maxwell pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. 

"I'm not! I didn't know how you'd feel about me being, you know, not a human?"

Maxwell nodded. "Well, I'm happy we had this conversation."

She looked off into space for a while until something finally hit her. "Hey, Hera?"

"Yeah,"

"You haven't glitched this whole conversation."

Hera made a small sound before laughing.

"Oh, hush. There are more important things to talk about,"


End file.
